


D-Grade Formula for Prospective Stallions

by Blue_Vapor_Concord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Gag, Ball Growth, Dorse, Farting, Gay, Gross, Infectious Transformation, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Male on Male, Original Character(s), Queen's Stallion, Smell Fetish, Smut, Sweat, Transformation, Weird, cock farting, cock growth, dorse tf, queen's stallion tf, smutfic, this one does get really really weird, weird porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Vapor_Concord/pseuds/Blue_Vapor_Concord
Summary: Two boys hang out in the gym after college hours end. One of them has a weird bottle of something he found by the salon. The other isn't sure what to make of it. Neither of them is ready for the lifechanging effects it will have on them, their bodies, and their farts.
Kudos: 23





	D-Grade Formula for Prospective Stallions

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest stories I'm still relatively proud of--2015! This was posted back in my Hentai Foundry days, back when I used that worthless site. This is a slightly edited for quality version from 2018, but is still the same story at its core. I have no real idea if this is up to par for my latest work, but I still like it.
> 
> For more content from me, mostly including caption/image content, look me up on twitter.com/BVCTomoko .

“So, I just...like? Rub it somewhere?”

“That's the idea,” Richard said as he shoved the bottle back in the other boy's hands, “You just rub it and see what happens.” Tim looked at him like he was crazy; fishing out some weird bottle from the pharmacy's garbage is one thing, but trying to get his best friend to try said bottle was almost like crossing a line.

“Man, I don't trust this thing...,” Tim looked at the bottle apprehensively, turning it over and staring intently at the strange horse-like silhouette, surrounded by a sea of pink. The bottle had no other identifying marks; no label, no price, no instructions, no copyright, no manufacturer, nothing. The horse thing was the only indication of its contents.

Richard shoved Tim in the chest, “You're lame as hell, man, come on. It can't be that bad! Pharmacies don't carry dangerous, illegal stuff!”

“But you found it in the garbage! What if it's expired?” Tim bemoaned, still looking at the figure on the bottle. He had been picking apart its details ever since it came into his hands, and the more he examined it, the less it looked like any animal that should exist in their reality. An uncharacteristically long face, a large, pronounced backside, and what almost looked like a tail, but lacked any fur or hair. And whoever made this bottle went so far as to give this thing a raging erection, which both aroused and concerned Tim.

“Listen,” Richard shook Tim out of his thoughts, “How about this? You try this stuff out, and I'll buy you pizza, whatever you want!” He smiled sincerely, to let Tim know he was telling the truth. Tim just stared, between the bottle and his friend, darting his eyes around.

There wasn't a single sound or car in the parking lot they stood conversing in. Every other student attending the university had either gone back home or gone to their dorms, and even the teachers had left. The only noise they could make out was the sound of their own breathing.

Tim was spry and not what you would call very bright, but he knew when things looked fishy, and this here looked like a barrel of cod to him. He tried to figure out what might be in the bottle; is it lotion? He sure doesn't need that. His skin was already pretty smooth, helped along by his frequent arm and leg shavings. The only scraps of body hair on his skinny frame was his unkempt armpits and pubes, rarely shaved and hidden under his black shirt and loose jeans.

Was it conditioner? Shampoo? He ran his head through his long blond hair wondering if it was supposed to produce something like a horse's mane. It definitely seemed like something Richard would want him to do, but then he remembered that he was just as clueless about its contents. Tim looked at Richard and started attempting to puzzle together what he was planning.

His friend was bulkier than him, a football player to his tennis. His hair blew softly in the wind, the light brown of it fluffing about as he stood, body taken care of so immaculately, staring pensively slightly down at Tim. His chest heaved inside his dark red shirt, and Tim almost thought he could see a hard-on in his pants. Finally, Richard had enough of waiting.

“So should I start looking for pizza places or what,” he finally broke the silence, a hand on his hip. Tim looked up from the bottle and considered his options. Whatever's in here, probably won't do anything too drastic, right? Unless he's allergic to it, nothing should really happen, and if even he is allergic, he gets some free pizza.

“Alright, I guess I'll-” Tim was cut off by his friend, who grabbed his hand and ran him to the gymnasium without a word. Richard took them to a side door which was mysteriously always unlocked, even at night. The two boys had come here occasionally to do lewd things together, and when he stepped into the massive room, Tim started to think that maybe he'd be getting more than pizza from his old fuck buddy.

The air and floor of the gym was deathly cold, even after they had sat next to each other for several minutes, neither one thinking things would get this far, neither knowing where to go next. Richard had his arm wrapped around Tim, who continued looking down, staring at the bottle, transfixed by its mystery. A loud click echoed from a corner of the room, scaring both of them, as heat started to pour in slowly.

“Y'know...it might get a little too hot in here...you might wanna loosen up~.” Richard said in a teasing tone, making Tim blush, “Damnit man, stop being so corny...” Richard got up and pulled Tim up with him, kissing him on the cheek. “Come on,” he prodded, “I wanna see that body again. I'll put the lotion on if you want.”

Tim blushed furiously as his friend's teasing only served to turn him on. He looked around the room, making sure it was empty, and sighed, “Fine, ya fuckin' horndog, but if it starts getting cold in here again...” He trailed off when Richard tugged at his black shirt, pulling it up. The skinny boy raised his arms as his shirt flew over his head, revealing his lithe, light-tone body, reddish nipples and horribly hairy armpits.

Tim put his arms down in embarrassment and shame, even as scraggly strands of hair poked out from under them. Richard tugged at one with a smirk, eliciting a sharp “Ow!” from his friend, “Q-quit it man...”

Richard paid Tim no mind, getting down on his knees, and proceeding to undo his pants, pulling them down and intentionally brushing his hand against the boy's dick, very clearly straining against his underwear. “You're doing that on purpose...” Richard got up and cupped the bulge in his hands, whispering, “What are you gonna do about it?”

Tim was too aroused and humiliated to come up with a response, so he sat there silently while Richard tugged at the elastic surrounding his underpants, pulling them down past the immense jungle that was Tim's pube hair, until his slender, tiny hard dick bounced free.

Tim had always gotten jokes made about his dick size, but from Richard the most. Anytime they do it, there's always a quick crack at how small he is, and he groaned as he stepped out from his pants, wondering what joke Richard would make this time. Rather than a joke, however, what came out of Richard's mouth was a question:

“You ready to get oiled up?” Tim shuddered, already anticipating feeling Richard touch his body in all the right places. “Y-yeah...,” Tim said, the heat in the room getting to him. Richard looked almost scarily ecstatic when he reached down for it.

The bulky guy popped the top off of the bottle and squeezed a dollop down into his hand, not even stopping to rub it before he applied it to Tim's bare skin. It was wet, and much slimier than Tim was used to, and it felt like it was seeping into his very core as Richard spread it around.

As his friend rubbed the lotion into his body, Tim started to feel strange things going on with him. His mind clouded, his chest felt heavy, and his dick got impossibly hard. For a moment, his vision started to haze, and he started to worry if he really was allergic to whatever this stuff was. He sleepily moaned out, “Hey...Richard...”

He stopped rubbing him down and suddenly Tim felt very anxious, feeling like he NEEDED to be rubbed down by whatever this was. He had forgotten what he was going to tell his friend, who he thought he could see looked worried. When Tim couldn't figure out what he originally wanted, he told Richard what he wanted now, “Rub me...harder...”

“Man, you really like this stuff, huh?” Richard went back to applying lotion to Tim's skinny frame, and all at once his body lit up with heat, and his head began swimming. The lotion was rubbed onto every crevice and part of his body, his pits, legs, arms, even inside his butt crack. Richard had even went so far as to stroke Tim's tiny dick, lotioning it up and almost making him cum.

Tim's body was flushing red with heat, sweat pouring down from his head; he panted with a dire lust as his cock jutted uncomfortably from his pube hair, his skin feeling extra smooth and extra sensitive with the lotion or whatever seeped into him, hands clenching and unclenching, his toes curling. He could hardly register his friend asking him if he was okay when he fell on his hands and knees, bucking his hips as if he was trying to fuck something.

His hands and feet convulsed as he felt them reshape, fingers and toes forming together, ankles and wrists turning at an angle, his back legs thickening gradually as what was once human extremities formed into a skin-covered version of a horse's hooves. His arms, or what were once arms, kept their copiously hairy armpits, even more on display now that he couldn't close his arms.

He groaned out lewdly as his face started to itch, eyes stretching wide when his lips puffed up, turning whorish in shape and dark red in color, while his face widened and elongated, starting to resemble a horse's, but still keeping his human features.

Richard stood back as he watched his dear friend's transformation. He worried that whatever that bottle contained would rub off on him, but despite the horror he thought should be overtaking him, he instead felt himself getting very hard watching Tim squirm and turn into some freaky parody of himself.

Tim moaned through his slutty lips as his hips grew, turning his flat butt into a wide, thick piece of ass that jiggled with every shudder. His asshole twitched open and closed, expanding bit by bit until it reached past his cheeks, his bright-red anus jutting out and convulsing obscenely.

He only continued to buck his hips even more as he felt weight building at his groin, groaning as he stood on his hooves, low to the ground, humping at nothing while his pathetically small cock grew to an impossible size, stretching the skin out as it grew darker in color, throbbing painfully at two feet long and thicker than his hind legs. His pubes grew even longer, and his hairy balls fell downward, inflating with cum, Richard being able to hear them churn while they expanded to beachballs.

Inside his mind, Tim was barely thinking. The pleasure of turning into this form was driving him utterly insane, his mouth drooling heavily as he panted with a deep need to breed something, to shoot his beastly seed into a willing orifice. Pizza was now the last thing on Tim's mind.

His neck started growing outwards, getting longer as it also thickened, gritting his teeth with force as he approached his orgasm, the sensation of transforming becoming too much for what was left of Tim. Richard was now openly masturbating as his friend, now only barely human, was finishing out.

Moaning lowly when his neck finished stretching, Tim felt a tingle in the back of his neck, a long, yellow, elastic rope springing forth from behind his hair, ending in a ball bag which entered his mouth past his lewd puffy lips. He instinctively closed his mouth around it and stared to suck on it, his mind going completely blank as his transformation finally completed, ending with him cumming.

Richard watched as Tim groaned like an animal through his ball gag, as his hair-covered balls squeezed tightly and pushed out gallons of thick, creamy cum from his blackened, hairy cock. Spurt after spurt landed loudly and wetly on the floor of the gymnasium, Tim's hips bucking repeatedly as he stained his own underside with cum, eyes firmly in the back of his head in pure bliss.

Richard reached his own orgasm, moaning as his cum shot out and stained his hand, the sounds of wet, sticky climaxes filling the gymnasium. He wondered if anyone was on campus now...

Richard and Tim finally came down from their cum highs, the former pushing himself off the bleacher he had taken to laying on, discarding his pants and shirt in the process. His mind clear, he could finally take a long look at his friend, now fully changed into some strange, erotic parody of himself. Tim was panting, but he sat on his haunches, looking rather calm.

Not a single sentient thought passed through Tim's head now, his only instincts now being to find a fuckhole to breed with, or to find a cock to get bred with. Richard took the time to appraise his once-friend, noticing that he had a sweet smell to him now, that certainly wasn't on him before.

Richard looked into the eyes of Tim, but only saw a dumb animal before him. Tim was breathing in deeply, panting loudly, not even looking up at him. His eyes were centered directly on Richard's quickly hardening cock. Tim's features remained the same, he still had a human nose, eyes, ears, and his long, blond hair, but everything else was perverted beyond recognition.

Richard couldn't help being massively aroused by Tim's new form, even though he knew he should be horrified, but everything about this new, lewd body was such a turn on that he couldn't help himself. He walked around to Tim's side, brushing past his thick armpit hair, and saw his still very hard cock squished underneath him, poking out of his side, leaking pre-cum. Richard poked a foot into the head of the cock, causing Tim to whinny in pleasure.

Finally, he stopped at his backside, and if he wasn't hard before, he was now. The entire sight was dreamy: a large, red, puckered anus between two massive asscheeks, leading to a dark, hairy crevice that gave way to two gigantic, watermelon balls, cum sloshing around in them with every subtle movement Tim made. It took everything Richard had not to just dive into that asshole and balls head-first, but he resisted for a moment more.

“Tim, I am totally in love with then new you,” Richard shamelessly admitted, and Tim turned his head back to look at him, his breathing somewhat quieter now. “I-I-I mean I loved you before but...man you're so fucking hot now...” Richard found the bottle of mystery liquid next to Tim's balls, and bent down to pick it up, getting a whiff of his friend's musk in the process. He turned it over in his hands, and found that it actually now had writing! “This is some crazy shit man...”

He turned the bottle back around to the front, with the horse's image, and read aloud, “D-Grade Formula for Prospective Stallions?” He turned the bottle to the back and read, “Do you want to experience something new and exciting? Then try our wide range of D-Grade products. Other lotions you may enjoy include...” This part of the bottle seemed to have been scratched off, purposefully from the looks of it.

Richard continued, despite his audience of one not being able to understand him, “Effects of Formula for Prospective Stallions may include: penis expansion, bone reforming, hip expansion, gagging, stallion reshaping, testicular expansion, breast expansion, increased libido, increased sensitivity...” Richard sifted through the various effects until he came upon the very last one, and he almost didn't believe it, “Extreme...flatulence?”

As if on cue with Richard saying it, Tim's body shuddered and his anus squeezed out a loud, wet-sounding fart, directly into Richard's face. “Fuck, ugh!” Richard held his nose as the gas pushed out, blowing into his nostrils, and feeling like it stained the inside of his face. “What in the hell is...,” Richard took another whiff of the fart as it lingered in the air, and found that its presence was not at all unpleasant.

Richard wasn't sure what was happening, he certainly wasn't into farts before, but now he was sitting there, breathing in the essence of his friend's excreted gas, and enjoying it. Tim groaned as his stomach churned, and a long fart blew from him, this time coming out as a visible light-green gas that blew out with extreme pressure.

The bulky boy waded into the gas, breathing deeply, his cock at full-attention. “Do that...again...” he quietly demanded, and his friend obliged him. Another rip of green gas poured out, pushing right into Richard's face with enough pressure to blow his hair back. He put one hand on Tim's butt, and another hand around his cock, stroking it furiously as Tim continued to fart in his face.

Richard was in pure heaven as his very brain was penetrated by Tim's gas. Images of him fellating farts out of his dick, being shoved into an asshole expelling green gas constantly, perverted images all centering around his friend and his bizarrely lewd flatulence. He was so preoccupied by Tim's farts that he didn't notice his own starting to build up, or that his own transformation was taking place.

Richard slipped out of his shoes as he got up on to his tip-toes and lined up his decently-sized dick with Tim's farting asshole. The feeling of gas on his prick was almost too much, and Richard dove right in, placing both hands on his friend's luscious backside, shoving his cock deep inside Tim, moaning in ecstasy while he fucked his horse-friend, loud, muffled moans coming from out of his ball-gagged mouth.

Images assaulted him, of him blowing his own gas onto people to change them, turning them into fart-obsessed sluts too, unaware that his exact fantasy was happening directly to him. His hands and feet changed to hooves, and his cock started growing longer and thicker inside of Tim, the walls of his ass crushing him, attempting to coax out all of his soon-to-be stallion cum.

Richard let out a long-built fart out, shoving the same gas out of him that he loved so much. He looked up, and in his hazed vision, saw that the entire gymnasium was filled with the green fart gas, and he almost came right there, but his choked balls grew first.

His dick started to turn brown, along with his ever-expanding balls, whilst his legs, already muscly, grew thicker and thicker while his ass gained volume and his anus grew bigger with every fart. He moaned loudly as his face and neck turned the same way Tim's did, while still pounding away inside his friend. Standing on his haunches, he drove his massive dick in and out, thrusting wildly, slapping his giant balls against the rim of his asshole, coaxing obscene moans and groans from his new lover.

The ball gag shoving into his mouth signaled his transformation complete, and he could no longer bare to feel the farts enveloping his cock without cumming into them. Groaning loud, Richard, no longer human, and no longer caring about his humanity, sprayed his lover's insides with jizz, all the while still spreading their gas around the room. Tim groaned anticlimactically, his own cock cumming underneath him, his balls spasming as another mind-blanking orgasm took him over. The two boys had completed their transformation into stallions; all they cared about now was their gas and their dicks.

After finally depositing all of his cum into Tim's stomach, Richard unmounted him, his cock refusing to deflate, while his own red anus gave another wet fart. The gym was bathed in gas, and the two breathed deeply, nuzzling each other. Richard remembered something with a “p” in it, but his lover staring him in the eyes made him forget virtually everything else.

The two stallions abandoned the gym that night, and began roaming the suburbia, infecting and changing anyone else that came close to them with their farts. The bottle of lotion remained left behind, after the gas inside was ventilated out. It came into possession, once again blank, to the university's anime club president. He wasn't seen again afterwards.


End file.
